Kidnapped!
by R5RossLynch29
Summary: Future Fic. Fifteen-year-old twins Aaron & Aubree Moon live normal teenage lives. Well, as normal as it gets when Austin & Ally Moon are your parents. While out for an evening walk, the twins suddenly find themselves being thrown to the ground before blacking out. Where are they? What will Austin & Ally do? And will the twins be found safe? Alive? Rated T for caution. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Taken

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Hope you like this new story! I need reviews. I don't wanna bore you guys with chapters if you don't review and say you like my story and want more chapters haha.**

**This is a future fic, with Aubree and Aaron again, as a request from _justsomegirl21. _I'm going to change up their personalities and interests a bit though.**

**POV's will be everyone, but this story involves police, like FBI agents in the BAU (Behavioural Analysis Unit) and stuff, so it will be in their point of views too. (Kinda like a Criminal Minds storyline. I love Criminal Minds. I was going to make this story an Austin & Ally/Criminal Minds crossover, but I decided not to. It's hard to make the characters in Criminal Minds sound smart like they do on the actual show :p )**

**Kay, I'll shut up now. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally. and sorry for mistakes!**

**Genres: Crime, Family, Angst, Humor ( as much as there can be in a crime story :p )**

* * *

Aubree POV

"Mom, have you seen my iPhone?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen of my family's mansion Sunday evening. "I've looked everywhere."

My mom looked up from her songbook. "Sorry, I haven't seen it. Maybe your dad has." She went back to writing before she looked up again. "Oh, can you tell him to come inside? I need to show him some new lyrics."

I sighed before hurrying out to the garage, where my dad and twin brother, Aaron, were jamming on their guitars.

"Have either of you seen my phone?" I yelled over their music.

"What?" Aaron yelled.

"My phone! Have you seen it?"

They both made motions that they couldn't hear me, so with that, I strolled over to their amps and unplugged their guitars.

"Hey!"

"Have either of you seen my phone? I need it like, right now," I said.

"No, sorry sweetie. Call it," Dad said, handing me his phone.

"Thanks." I tapped the number for my speed dial and waited a few seconds. I heard my ringtone coming from Aaron's backpack.

I glared him down as I walked over to his bag and started digging. "Why is my phone in your bag?"

Aaron smacked his forehead. "I must have thought it was mine. Sorry Bree."

"Why would you think it was yours?"

"We both have hot pink cases," he pointed out, and then paused. "Dang, that means _my_ phone is missing!" He put his guitar down and ran out of the garage, leaving me and Dad.

I pulled out my phone from Aaron's backpack, and handed Dad's back to him. "Mom wants you to come inside; she has part of a song done."

"Awesome!" he said happily as we headed inside to the house. "Knowing your mother, it's probably great."

I grinned. My dad's career was still flying, and it wasn't going to slow down anytime soon, even at 33 years old. Yeah, I know, my parents are only 33. And I say only because Aaron and I are fifteen, and you'd think my parents would be in their forties, but they had us at 18. My dad still acts like he's fifteen, or so my mom tells him all the time.

My dad went to find my mom, and I found my brother playing video games in the game room. Me, my brother, and my dad spent a lot of time in here.

I flopped down beside him in a bean bag chair. "Sup bro?"

He chuckled. "Not much, sis, just about to play a quick round of Zombie Warriors."

"Ooh, count me in." I snatched up one of Aaron's many controllers from the ground and added myself as Player 2.

"Bring it on," he smirked. "I'm so going to kick your ass."

"Oh, it's brought!" I challenged.

We had planned on playing one five-minute round, but after two hours, we were still going.

I was standing on the couch behind Aaron, frantically pressing buttons on the controller. "Take that! Who's kicking ass now?"

"Still me!" Aaron yelled as he shot one of my zombies dead. "So take that, baby sister!"

"We're twins, genius!"

"I'm four minutes older than you, so that still makes you my baby sister, so ha, ha, HA!" Aaron yelled in triumph as he killed my last zombie. "I win!" He started doing some complicated dance move.

"Oh, now you want a dance contest, huh?" I laughed as I jumped down from the couch. "Check this." I did a move even better than his, which he immediately tried to beat. We were both awesome dancers, so this took about twenty minutes.

We danced towards the living room, where we heard our parents singing, presumably the song my mom was working on before.

We stood at the doorway and listened, not wanting to interrupt.

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_

_Oh_  
_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_  
_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you (Uh)_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_[Bridge:]_  
_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_  
_But if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed as we walked into the room.

My parents whipped around from the piano. "How long were you two standing there?"

"Not that long," Aaron replied, then grinned. "Just kidding, we heard the whole song. It's really good."

"Courtesy of your mother and her fantastic writing skills," Dad said as he kissed my mom's forehead and stood up. He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Mom teased.

Dad rolled his eyes and said, "Now your mom thinks she's funny," earning him a smack on the arm.

"It's nine," my mom said.

"Oh, I'm missing the Grammy's!" Dad exclaimed.

"Damn!" Aaron said as well, as the two bolted to the living room, leaving me and my mom.

"Can I take Trixie for a walk?" I asked her. Trixie was our three month old golden retriever puppy, and as much as I loved music, I found award shows boring to watch. They were too long.

Mom looked hesitant. "It's late, honey."

"It's hardly dark out, I'll be fine. Besides, it's summer, I don't have to worry about school in the morning," I replied.

Mom sighed. "Alright. But don't be long."

I nodded and went to get Trixie ready. "Come on, Trixie, walk time!"

She yapped happily and trotted over to me so I could slip her collar over her neck. On my way to the door, I stopped at the living room doorway. "Aaron, wanna come?"

"Not really," he replied from the chair.

"Please, it'll be fun!"

"No thanks, Bree."

"Aarooooooon," I whined. "Please? We can have sibling bonding time!"

"We're already as close as siblings can get," he sighed.

"Aaron!" I pouted.

He sighed in frustration and stood up, stalking past me out the door. "God, fine!"

I clapped my hands and walked out after him with Trixie. "Yay!"

* * *

"Where are we even going?" Aaron complained, fifteen minutes into the walk.

I sighed. "We're walking to the park like we usually do. Jeez, what's up with you?"

"I didn't want to come, I was watching the Grammy's with dad!"

"Then why did you come?"

He stared at me like I had two heads. "You're kidding, right? You were begging me to come! Your puppy dog eyes get everybody. Jeez, you're like dad."

I laughed. "One of the many things I inherited from him."

I had blonde hair like my dad, and I looked like him, but I had my mom's eyes. Aaron also had blonde hair, but he had my dad's eyes. We weren't identical twins, but we looked enough alike that people could tell we were twins.

"I didn't want to come out here alone, it's creepy at night," I told Aaron.

He kicked a stone on the sidewalk. "Coming from Little Miss Tough over here."

"Hey, you know I'm exactly like dad. Tough, but gets scared at the littlest things," I protested.

Aaron laughed. "Uh huh."

We reached the park and I took Trixie inside of the fenced dog run. I unhooked her leash and she started running around happily, so I left and closed the gate. Aaron and I went over to the tire swing, where I sat down and he started pushing me. We always used to do this when we were little. It was one of our many "twin traditions."

After then minutes of pushing, I heard a crack from behind me. "Aaron, knock it off."

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"Then what was that crack?"

"I didn't hear a crack, Bree," he replied. "You're losing it."

"I am not," I said. "I swear I heard something."

I shook it off, but two minutes later, I heard it again, louder this time. Aaron must have heard it this time, because he grabbed the swing to stop it and I jumped off.

"Still think I'm losing it?" I asked him quietly.

"Nope," he replied as he moved a little in front of me. I rolled my eyes. Over protective brothers. Pfft.

"What is it?" I whispered. I'll admit, I was scared. At least I can pull off my dad's girly shriek, with me being a girl and all.

"I don't know but let's get out of here. Go to the gate, I'll grab Trixie." Aaron ran to the dog run, while I went to the gate.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab me around the waist roughly.

"Aaron!" I screamed. My attacker threw their hand over my mouth so my screams were muffled.

My brother whipped around and when he saw me, his eyes widened. "Aubree!" He had taken two steps towards me when someone else grabbed him. It was too dark now to see who it was. "No!" He struggled, just like I was doing, but we weren't getting anywhere. Trixie was yapping madly and scratching at the gate in the dog run.

The person holding Aaron threw him to the ground, and he remained motionless.

I felt myself being shoved, and the last thing I saw was Aaron being thrown over a shoulder before I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo, suspense! Hope you guys liked it, and now you know why agents in the BAU are going to be involved, and the police. What will Austin & Ally do? Where are the kids? Well, guess you have to review if you want another chapter! :)**

**If you have any questions at all about anything so far, or what the BAU is, just PM me, I'll be happy to answer them! :) It means you're interested!**

**At least five reviews before next chapter is up! I know, harsh, but they're appreciated! review, review, review!**

**Joelle xx **

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	2. Realization

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews guys, glad you liked the first chapter! Sorry for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally POV

I walked into the living room after waking up from a nap, and found Austin strumming his guitar.

I walked over to him and curled into his side, sleepily saying, "Hi."

He chuckled and put his guitar down. "Hi to you too. How was your nap?"

I sighed sleepily. "Well needed. I've barely slept the past couple of nights since I've been working on a couple of new songs for you."

"Ally, you know I don't need them right away. My next concert isn't until next month," Austin replied, rubbing my arms.

"Yeah, but you need them done so you can rehearse. And Trish needs to do her manager stuff, Dez needs to figure out an idea for a music video, and then there's-"

"Ally," Austin laughed as he put his finger on my mouth. "You're blabbing again."

"Oops, sorry," I said sheepishly.

He stood up and kissed my forehead. "No big deal, I'm used to it." That earned him a smack on the arm. "Ow!"

"You should be used to that too," I replied as we headed into the kitchen. As I passed the clock, I saw that it was 11:45 at night.

"Austin!" I shrieked, causing him to whack his head on the top of the fridge he had just been rummaging in.

"Ouch! Dammit Ally, what?" He stood up and rubbed his head while glaring at me.

"Please tell me the twins are back," I said, not caring about his head at the moment.

"No, they're still out with Trixie. What's so big of a deal that you had to scream my name and not say it like a normal person?" he replied.

"The big deal is that it's almost midnight!"

"So what?"

"Austin, they left at nine!" I exclaimed. I walked over to him and whacked him upside the head. "Is that thing on inside your head? Does it need a jumpstart?"

"First of all, ow! Second of all, yeah it's on, it's just not functioning right, since I've been hit twice in the last two minutes, and third, I'm sure they're fine, honey, relax," he replied. He walked over to the cordless phone. "I'll call both of their cells."

He dialled one of their numbers and waited. I faintly heard Aubree's voicemail kick in and Austin hung up.

"See? Bree always answers her phone! There's something wrong," I said frantically.

"There's still Aaron's phone," Austin said gently, but he didn't sound or look too certain anymore.

After he dialled our son's phone, which also went to voicemail, he hung up again. "Maybe they're out of service range."

I threw my arms up. "I doubt they walked to the middle of nowhere, Austin. It's Miami!"

"I'm just suggesting something, Ally, quit spazzing on me!"

I started pacing, ignoring him. "I knew it was a bad idea to let them go out alone that late, but I let them go anyways. Ugh, what is wrong with me? I should have stayed awake, what am I doing napping this late at night, you're supposed to nap in the afternoon, for god's sake!"

"Ally, you said your nap was well-"

"I know what I said!" I shrieked, throwing my arms up. Austin looked a little scared at my outburst. "Just forget I said anything!"

"But-"

"Austin, our kids aren't back yet, just shut the hell up!"

"Geez, are you sure you're not pregnant again? I think your hormones are raging," Austin said, backing away from me.

"No, I'm not pregnant Austin!" I paused. "I don't think." His eyes widened. "Nope, don't think so."

"Ally!"

I ignored him. "What do we do about Aubree and Aaron?" I started hyperventilating.

Austin walked over to me and grabbed my head, but gently, with his hands so I would focus on him. "Allyson, stop it. I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just got lost or something, or they stopped to talk to friends they might have ran into."

"Lost?" I squeaked.

"No, I didn't mean it-"

"You so aren't helping right now, honey!" I stepped out of his grasp and ran into the living room to grab the cordless.

"What are you doing?" Austin said, following me.

"Calling my dad, maybe they went there," I replied, dialling my dad's number.

"I'll call my parents too." Austin went into the kitchen to the other phone.

The phone rang three times before my dad picked up. "Hello?" He sounded annoyed. Shit, he was probably sleeping.

"Dad, it's me."

"Oh hi, sweetie. It's almost midnight, what could you possibly need right now?"

"Are Aubree and Aaron there? Or did they stop by at all?" I asked, silently praying that they did.

"No, sorry honey, they haven't been here. Are they not at home?"

"They took Trixie for a walk at nine, and they still aren't back," I replied. "I'm freaking out."

"Ally, I'm sure they're fine. They're smart kids, they'll be okay. Don't worry, alright?"

"But Dad-"

"Honey, I'm tired, and I want to go back to bed. They'll turn up."

I sighed. "Bye Dad."

I hung up just as Austin walked back into the room.

"Well?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "They haven't been to my parents either."

"Oh god!" I wailed as I flopped onto the couch.

Austin walked over and sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. "The only thing we can do is wait for them to come back. Trixie is with them, she's a smart dog."

We sat in silence while Austin tried to calm be down as best as he could. Suddenly, I heard a scratching at the door. We looked at each other before bolting to the door. Austin whipped it open to find Trixie at our feet, whimpering. She still had her leash attached to her, but she was alone. I felt like fainting.

We let her in and closed the door.

"Trixie, where's the twins?" I asked her, but she started whimpering again, and let out a few yaps.

"Austin," I whispered helplessly. He got up and opened the door again, looking around into the night. He came back in and walked past me into the kitchen.

"Austin?" I asked as he rummaged through a drawer. He took out two flashlights and handed one to me.

"We'll go look for them, and we'll bring Trixie. Maybe she'll be able to smell them out," he said. "And who knows, they could be here when we get back."

I nodded. "I'll write a note to let them know where we are, just in case they return."

I grabbed a piece of paper and pan and quickly scribbled a note for Aubree and Aaron. I set it on the table and Austin, Trixie, and I ran out the door. She pulled Austin all the way downtown to a big park by the Miami Mall. I recognized it as Coral Park.

"They walked all the way down to Coral Park at night? It's a twenty minute walk just to get here!" I exclaimed as we went inside the gates.

"Ally, they aren't five," Austin told me. "They're quite capable of walking twenty minutes."

I shook my head. "Austin, shut up." Same fifteen year old brain he had, I'm telling you.

He rolled his eyes. "We'll look around here, see if we can find anything."

The two of us split up, Austin with Trixie. I went near the play structure, and couldn't find anything, so I walked over to the dog run. I was about to give up when I saw something gleaming in the moonlight.

I reached down in anticipation, but saw it was only a quarter. As disappointment filled me, I stood up and walked over to Austin.

"I can't find anything," I said.

He shook his head. "Me neither." He checked his watch. "Let's go home, it's getting really late. Maybe they're home."

I nodded reluctantly and we started the trek home. When we arrived, we found the house empty and the note still sitting where I had put it on the counter.

I collapsed on the ground, Austin wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed. Trixie rubbed against my leg, whimpering.

After a few minutes, Austin kissed my head. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

He helped me up the stairs to our master bedroom. "I'll go put Trixie in her kennel and I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and he left down the stairs again. I quickly changed and brushed my teeth before crawling into our bed. Austin came back shortly after and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth as well after he changed.

He came out a few minutes later and saw me staring at the wall with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Ally," he whispered sadly as he came over and slipped in beside me. I curled up into his side and he wrapped his arms around me.

"We're going to find them. We'll go to the police tomorrow," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. "Try and get some sleep, honey."

"Who knows where they are," I sniffed. "They're probably hungry and thirsty. I want our babies back, Austin!"

"Me too, Ally, but you need to calm down."

I sat up. "How are you so calm? Our kids are missing!"

He sighed and sat up too, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "I'm not calm on the inside. It's taking everything I've got not to freak out and cry."

"Why don't you? I am." I rubbed my eyes.

"I need to be strong for you," he said sadly, looking over at me. His voice cracked. "We don't need both of us upset; it won't do us any good. But I sure as hell am not calm Ally, I'm not."

He lied back down and opened his arms to me. I crawled into them, burying my head in his chest. "I'm scared."

"Me too," he replied. "But we will find them."

I drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I know, it was pretty sad, but I tried to add some humour in there. Hope you enjoyed the funny parts between Austin & Ally. Just like when they were fifteen :p Sorry it's kinda short!**

**5 reviews for next update!**

**Joelle xx**


	3. Why Us?

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! It's not very long, but hope you guys like it! I need reviews. I don't know if you guys like my story or not, so please review! The BAU comes into this chapter, so if you're confused about anything, PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron POV

I woke up to the sound of something pounding. I slowly opened my eyes to find a door at the other end of the room. As I tried to sit up, I realized the pounding was my head.

"Ow," I groaned. Something suddenly struck me. "Aubree."

I looked around and saw my sister lying a few feet away from me, either sleeping or unconscious. I hoped it was the first one. She had a big gash on her lip, but otherwise she looked okay.

I crawled over to her and shook her gently. "Bree. Bree, wake up."

She didn't move. I shook her again. "Come on, Aubree, wake up!"

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Aaron?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. Are you okay? No pain anywhere? No broken bones?"

She sat up. "No, I'm fine." She prodded her lip with her tongue and winced at the sharp taste of fresh blood. "Except for this. What about you, are you okay?"

"I've got a headache but other than that, I'm good."

Aubree nodded and looked around. "Where are we?"

I realized I hadn't gotten a good look at our surroundings yet. I glanced up and saw that we were in a small room, maybe the size of two prison cells, with a door at the end. The walls were stone, there were no windows or any source of lights, and there was nothing in the room besides the two of us.

There was another door that was probably a small bathroom. I got up and walked over to it and looked inside. Yep, a toilet and a sink.

I walked back over to Aubree. "I have no clue. Maybe we're in a room of a basement?"

Suddenly, the door opened and a man stood there. He smirked, and I felt Aubree shift closer to me.

"Wakey wakey," the man said. He looked like he was in his forties, muscular, and creepy looking. He dropped a bucket in front of us and left the room again.

"What's in the bucket?" Aubree asked quietly when he was gone.

I grabbed it and dragged it over to us. I started taking things out. "Toothpaste, a canister of water, and two toothbrushes."

"No food?"

"No food," I sighed. I shoved the bucket away. "Why us, of all people?"

"Wrong place at the wrong time?" Aubree suggested, and then coughed.

I shook my head, but winced. "I don't think so. I think someone wanted us specifically."

"What, you think one of Dad's fans is an obsessed, fun-filled little lollipop triple dipped in psycho and kidnapped their idol's kids just because we're his kids?" she said sarcastically.

"No. Well, it's possible, but I doubt it." I sighed. "I have no idea, Bree."

Aubree looked around. "This is so creepy."

"No kidding. I hope we get out of here soon."

"If we get out of here," she muttered.

"Hey," I grabbed my sister's shoulders so she would look at me. "We will get out of here. Alive."

"You don't know that!" she exclaimed. "We have no food, a small canister of water, it's freezing in here," she felt in her pocket, "no cell phones, not that they would work in here anyways, and there's no way we're getting out of here without being caught. We might not even be in Miami; we could be in Texas for all we know!"

She burst into tears and I wrapped my arm around her in a comforting gesture. "I just want to go home."

I nodded. "Me too." A thought struck me. "Wait…your insulin."

Aubree pulled up her shirt a bit to reveal her belt with her pouch of diabetic meds. **(A/N: Yep, Aubree's diabetic! Thought it would make the story more interesting!)** "I have it here." She looked at me sadly. "But only enough for about a week. Not even."

"W-we'll be out of here in under a week," I tried to reassure her.

"And if we're here longer? I'm screwed."

"Aubree!" I said angrily. "Don't think like that!"

"Oh come on, Aaron, you know it's true. Without insulin, I could die." She grabbed my hand. "But you're getting out of here alive."

"No. We're getting out of here alive."

* * *

**Here's the BAU (Behavioural Analysis Unit). Remember, they study the behaviors of criminals in order to help them solve crimes.**

**Members:**

**Agent Novak- lady**

**Agent King- lady**

**Agent Taeman- man, the leader of the BAU**

**Agent Jacobs- man**

**Agent Daniels- man**

**later on, Lauren Marx- techinal assistant, lady**

**I tried to make them sound as professional as possible haha.**

BAU POV

"Alright, fifteen year old twins went missing last night. Their parents claim they were out walking their dog when they still hadn't returned after over two hours. Only the dog came back," Agent Novak told the BAU team she was a part of. They were having a meeting about their newest case.

"That's odd they would be abducted in the open," Agent King stated.

"It was late at night. The unsub most likely used that to their advantage, seeing as how the park was probably quiet at that time," Agent Taeman replied.

"The kids belong to Austin Moon and his wife. They could have been taken for that reason. I mean, he is a big celebrity," Agent Jacobs suggested.

"You think he's got a crazed fan? Literally?"

Jacobs shrugged. "Happens a lot. Obsession turns to violence."

"Well since the unsub just abducted them and didn't kill them, it could be a sign of remorse."

"How so?"

"The unsub could have lost twins of their own in the past. These kids have most likely been watched for sometime for that to have gone down so easily. The unsub didn't have a motive to kill, otherwise they would have done it right there in the park, with no one around. It seems their abductor wants them alive," King said.

"That's not saying he won't hurt them," Novak pitched in. "But fifteen years old?"

"Older kids are of better use for some things. Could be closer in age to the lost ones if that's the case," Taeman said.

"The girl has Type 2 diabetes. Her body doesn't produce enough insulin, so she needs to give herself insulin using a needle. Her mother said she carries her medication with her at all times, but she's going to run out quickly."

"I'd say the girl has enough for a little under a week," Agent Daniels spoke up. "That's usually how much the average diabetic teen carries on them." **(A/N: I don't really know much about diabetes, so bear with me for this story! The whole insulin for a week thing probably isn't true, it's just for the story)**

Taeman stood up. "We need to find these kids, and fast. Before something serious happens."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! The next chapter is longer! Update might not be for a while, but i'll try!**

**Joelle xx**

**twitter? joelleR5_**


	4. Aubree's Punishment

**A/N: Enjoy, and thanks for the few reviews! :) This chapter has violence in it, so fair warning! It is an angst and crime story, so you should expect it haha**

* * *

Aubree POV

Having diabetes doesn't do me any good in my situation. Aaron and I had no clue how long we had been in the room, and I was running out of insulin fast.

"I'm starving," I moaned. We also hadn't gotten any food since we'd been in here.

Aaron looked at me tiredly. "Diddo." He grabbed his head.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't," he replied.

"You might have a concussion," I said worriedly.

"Don't worry 'bout me. It's you I'm worried about," Aaron said. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. Until I run out of insulin. Then I won't be so fine."

The door opened and I jumped. The guy who had come in before was standing there, and another man was standing behind him, who was tall and lanky. He reminded me of our Uncle Dez.

The first guy came in and looked down at us, smirking. "Holding up well?"

"Who are you?" Aaron asked.

"Name's Lyle, that's my brother Frank." He gestured to the lanky guy.

"What the hell do you want from us?" I glared.

Lyle barked out a laugh. "Well, well, well. You're an abrupt chicky, aren't ya?" He moved his face in front of me. "I don't like that."

He hauled Aaron up, and Frank walked over and pulled me up roughly, his hands digging into my arms.

They walked us out of the room and into what was definitely a basement. I saw a small cage in the corner of the dark room. These people were sick.

There was a digital clock on the wall that I glanced at when I was dragged by, and saw that the date was July 14th. We had been taken on the 11th.

Lyle quit moving and looked at Aaron. "Looks like it's your lucky day, little man." Lyle looked at me and grinned evilly. I gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked.

Lyle responded by pulling Aaron over to the cage and pushing him inside, before locking Aaron in.

"You get to watch your sister's punishment for mouthing me off," Lyle sneered.

"No!" Aaron yelled, grabbing the bars.

I barely had time to register what was happening when I felt a kick behind my knee, causing me to scream and collapse to the ground.

"Aubree!" I heard Aaron yelling. "Leave her alone!"

Lyle hauled me up again. "Please, I'm sorry! Don't, no, stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he threw me down, and my side connected with the hard ground.

"Stop it!" Aaron shouted. It sounded like he was close to tears. I was already crying of pain.

"I'm sorry, stop! It won't happen again, please!" I wailed. That earned me a backhand slap across the face. I felt a warm substance trickling down my cheek and into my hair.

"That'll teach you," Lyle commented. I saw a giant ring glint on the hand that he had hit me with. That must have cut my cheek open.

Frank picked me up and grabbed my arm, twisting it. I screamed in pain.

"Take me instead! She's had enough, stop it!"

Both men looked at him, and Frank let go of my arm. I dropped to the ground, sobbing in pain, bleeding.

I felt myself being picked up and carried back to that dreadful room. Right now, I wanted to be dead. I was thrown to the ground, and I felt Aaron fall beside me before the door slammed and we were alone again.

"Aubree, oh god," my brother said as he quickly sat up and helped me lean against the wall.

"Now I have a cut across my cheek to match the one on my lip. Yay," I moaned sarcastically.

"What hurts?" he asked, checking me over.

"Everything." I let out a sob of pain. I felt my cheek, but winced. "How bad is it?"

"Let me clean it first." Aaron tore off part of his shirt and used the little water we had left in the canister and poured some on the makeshift cloth. "This might hurt."

He carefully and slowly dabbed at the cut on my cheek. "Ow."

"I know, I'm trying not to," Aaron said.

He spent a few minutes cleaning the wound before he sighed. "That's as best as I can get it. It doesn't look deep. Maybe two inches long, but it's still bleeding a bit." He looked at my hair. "It's in your hair too."

I scoffed. "I don't even care anymore. I'm going to bruise on my face, my arms, and my side. And I feel sick, I'm so hungry." I glanced at Aaron. "We've been gone for three days. I saw a digital calendar in the basement."

"Mom and Dad must be freaking out," he replied quietly.

At the mention of mom and dad, I started to tear up again. "I miss them so much. I miss mom yelling at dad to put her songbook down, I miss how they still act like teenagers, I miss everything about them!"

My brother pulled me into his side and layed his head on mine. "Me too."

I sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I never would have forced you to come on that walk with me and Trixie, it would just be me in here, not you," I told him, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. We both had no idea this was going to happen. Besides, I would never want my baby sister here by herself. Ever." He wiped my tears. "Now please don't cry."

I let out a short, watery laugh. "I'm surprised I have tears left."

"Hang in there," he said, patting my arm.

"Ouch," I jumped as he hit where Frank had dug his hands in.

"What's wrong?"

"Frank dug his hands in a little too hard," I grumbled, inspecting the bruises.

"Sorry!" Aaron exclaimed.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

The door opened and Frank appeared, dropping a bucket in before closing it again.

Aaron crawled over to it, since I couldn't really move, and looked inside. "It's food! Not a lot, but its food."

He brought the bucket over. "Two apples, another canister of water, and a piece of bread." He sighed. "That's not even a snack."

"Whatever, its food," I replied, taking it from him.

We ate the food and some water, but I was still hungry, and I was suddenly really tired. "I think I'm going to lie down for a minute."

"Oh great, you're low on insulin," Aaron said. "Take another shot, Bree."

I sighed tiredly. "I cant, I have to save what I have left."

"You need your insulin, or you're going to get so sick!"

"Don't worry about me, dude," I said.

"Uh, yeah, I will worry about you, dudette, that's my job," he told me, but I barely heard him. I was already drifting off.

"Lemme sleep," I coughed.

I closed my eyes and I felt Aaron lie beside me. "Tell me if you feel worse."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Guess it wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. I'm not getting many reviews anyways, so eh, that's okay haha. Review please!**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? joelleR5_**


	5. The Continued Search

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and my penname has changed from  .xox to  .29**

* * *

Austin POV

I walked into the house after a long jog. I just needed to try and clear my head. It didn't work.

I grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and chugged it. Walking into the living room, I found Ally sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in her hand and wrapped up in a blanket. She had huge bags under her eyes and I could tell she had lost weight. We both had.

"Three days," she whispered, staring at the floor.

I sighed and sat down beside her. Five days since out kids had gone missing. Neither of us had gotten more than eight hours of sleep within that time period, as we were too worried.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek softly. "Give it time, honey."

"I can't," she muttered.

"They'll be in our arms again before you can say pickles," I replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Pickles."

"You know what I mean," I said gently.

Ally took a shaky breath. "Aubree doesn't have much insulin on her, Austin, and it's already been three days. If she runs out before they're found…" She trailed off.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought. Aubree had suddenly fainted when she was playing baseball one time, before we knew she had diabetes. She had gotten so sick, that we had to rush her to the hospital, and she almost died. I don't think Ally and I had cried that much before in our lives. It was later on that we found out she was low on insulin, which is why she had fainted. That's when she was diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes.

I lifted Ally's chin up so she would look at me. "I hope she doesn't. She has her brother with her to help."

She gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a hug. "Go ahead and break down, Austin. My turn to be strong."

Which is exactly what I did. I sobbed for a good fifteen minutes as Ally rubbed my back comfortingly.

I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

Ally touched my cheek. "Better?"

"Not really, but now it's all out." I bent down to kiss her. "Thanks."

She gave me a small smile, and I stood up. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

Ally nodded and I headed upstairs. On the way to the bathroom, I passed the twins' rooms. I stopped at Aubree's room and opened the door after a few seconds of staring at it.

It looked exactly like it did three days ago, minus Aubree, who was always dancing around. I smiled at the thought. I had taught her well.

I walked into the room and looked around. Her black and hot pink walls, the zebra print bed covers; pictures of her and her friends plastered everywhere. Her big 'Daddy's Girl' sign above the bed; everything looked the same. Even the guitar in the corner was the same. As if she had never left.

After one last glance, I walked out of my daughter's room and straight across to Aaron's, whose door was already open.

His room was a mess, as always. Lyric sheet everywhere, clothes all over the floor, the dark purple and black walls plastered with BMX and surfing posters. His guitar was also sitting in the corner, like Aubree's was.

The only thing missing: Aaron.

I sighed and walked out of the room and to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

BAU POV

"I think we found something, Taeman!" Jacobs called as the BAU and other search personnel searched Coral Park.

Taeman walked over to Jacobs with Novak. "What is it?"

Jacobs held up a silver necklace. "I'll bet you anything this belongs to the girl."

"Tons of people come along here everyday. It could be someone else's."

Novak took it and inspected it. "It has a small guitar on it." She looked at the three agents. "Her father is Austin Moon." She handed it back to Jacobs. "It's evidence, all right."

Meanwhile, Agent King was talking to a lady who lived by the park.

"Did you notice anything unusual throughout the day here?" King asked.

The lady shook her head. "Just children here with their parents. I was here with my kids all day, at the pool." She thought for a moment. "Although, I did see one thing. A man would come and go about every hour. Just by himself."

"Was he doing anything suspicious?"

"Just walking around, like he was looking for something, or making sure something was in place. He kept to himself, not looking at anybody," the lady replied.

King nodded, writing it all down. "You live beside the park, correct?" The lady nodded. "What were you doing a few nights ago, between 9 and 11?"

"Putting my kids to bed and doing some reading."

"Did you hear or see anything at all?"

"I heard screaming," the lady admitted. "But teenagers hang out around the area often and they're always loud. I figured it was just them goofing around outside. But apparently it wasn't." She looked down. "I feel like I could have done something. It was Austin Moon's kids, for crying out loud!"

"You didn't know anything bad was happening, it wasn't your fault," King said calmly. "You're being a big help right now."

"I saw something else. A-an SUV, it looked like. I'm not sure of the color, it was too dark, but it went ripping straight past my house. I thought it was just a vehicle speeding by."

"Anything else?"

"I saw the outline of a logo on the side of the SUV. It looked almost like a spark or electric wires."

King wrote that down. "Alright, thank you for your time."

* * *

**Back with Novak and Taeman...**

"Hey, I just thought of something. What if there isn't one unsub?" Novak told Taeman.

"You think there's a group?"

"Well, not necessarily a group, but maybe two people. Think about it. One person couldn't have grabbed two fifteen year old kids by themselves without making a big commotion, but a whole group of people wouldn't be necessary either, it would look too suspicious if everyone wasn't needed in the plan," Novak implied.

"You have a point there. Good work, agent. Call up the rest of the team to meet back at headquarters," Taeman said.

"On it." Novak walked off with her cell phone in hand.

King walked up to Taeman. "We've searched the whole park. All that was found was the necklace." She handed the notepad to him. "The lady said a strange man would show up at the park about every hour the day the kids were taken. He kept to himself and seemed like he was always looking for or checking something. She also said she saw an SUV around the time of the kidnapping, with some sort of logo on the side."

Taeman nodded. "We're heading back to headquarters to assess everything. We think there's two unsubs."

King's eyes widened. "A duo kidnapping team?"

Taeman nodded.

"Looks like we've got some good leads, sir. Let's head out."

* * *

**A/N: Review! This story is almost over, maybe two or three more chapters. Thanks!**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? joelleR5_**


	6. Running Out of Time

**A/N: I am now a beta reader, so if you need help, let me know! :) **

**Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron POV

"C'mon Aubree, take it," I begged.

"I need to save it!"

"Take what you have now!" I told her firmly.

I was in the process of trying to get Aubree to take her insulin, but she wouldn't. She had just woken up from her nap, and she looked really pale.

She sighed. "But Aaron, what happens if I run out?"

"We'll figure it out from there," I replied, handing her the needle.

She reluctantly took it and lifted up the bottom of her filthy shirt. She stuck the needle in and injected the insulin into her body.

"There, happy?" she mumbled as she put it away.

"Now I know you're good for a while, so yes, very."

My sister stood up and this was the first time I got a good look at her injuries from her beating. The cut on her cheek was bruised around the edges, and the cut on her lip looked like it had reopened. Both were caked with dry blood.

Her blonde hair was matted and dirty in a side braid, her clothes torn and filthy. She had lost weight from lack of food, and I imagined that I looked the same.

She turned and looked at me. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here for?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

She looked around, then down at her combat boots. "I want to go home."

"I get it; you've mentioned that at least three times already! You think I don't want that too?" I finally burst out. "I'd do anything to be back at home with Mom and Dad and Trixie, away from this hell hole! I don't think that's happening anytime soon, dearest sister!"

Aubree stared at me in shock and walked to the other side of the room before sliding down the wall. She didn't say anything; she just stared at her boots.

I softened. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it, I-"

She held up her hand and quietly said, "Stop. It's fine."

I stood up and walked over to her. "No, it's not. C'mere."

I pulled her up into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I miss them too. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that; I'm just tired of being in here."

She nodded into my chest before pulling away. She took a deep breath. "Any water left?"

I bent down and handed her the canister of water. She drank some of it before handing it back. "Thanks."

I nodded and the door opened. "Plan on going somewhere?"

We turned around to see Lyle standing there. "We were just stretching our legs."

He smirked. "Is your sister a little sore?"

I glared at him while Aubree shrunk back behind me. "Leave her alone."

"Hey, she brought it on herself." Lyle dropped another bucket of food. "There. You're lucky I'm keeping you two alive." He was about to close the door when he stopped. "Because if you were just a normal kidnapping, you would have been dead right in that park." And with that, he closed the door.

Aubree bent down to take the food out while I thought about what Lyle had said. Normal kidnapping?

* * *

BAU POV

"So all that was found at the crime scene was the necklace?" Agent Daniels asked as he looked at the board. Pictures of Aubree and Aaron and the evidence were pinned up, along with written things.

"Correct," King said.

"Doesn't do much," Daniels replied, frustrated, looking at the board again. "The area around here," he gestured to a small patch of Miami on a map, "is fairly quiet, not much goes on here. Many electricians reside there. It's about two hours from the park where the crime happened. It's a small community too. "

"You think the kids were brought there?" Taeman asked.

"Possibly, but I'm talking about possible suspects," Daniels said.

"The lady at the park said the SUV she saw had some sort of logo on the side, but she couldn't see it clearly in the dark. She said she saw a spark and electric wires on it, but that's it," King offered.

"Spark…electric wires," Daniel muttered, then looked at everyone in realization. "Electricity. It's most likely for an electricity logo. He went to the computer. "Marx, when was the last abduction case around the eastern part of Miami?"

Marx clicked around on her computer through the video chat. "2008, a girl and a boy were taken from their school parking lot late at night."

Taeman strode over. "A boy and a girl?"

"At night, too. Just like this one," King said.

"Yes. They were cousins," Marx replied. "There was another one in 2004, a boy and a girl again. This time they were siblings."

"So all three cases involved a boy and a girl," Novak spoke up.

"And they were all related somehow, within a span of four years each. Marx, what happened to them?" Daniels asked.

"The case in 2008, they were found dead. Gunshot wounds to the head in both kids, but the children were found alive in the 2004 case," she stated.

"So one dead, the other alive," Taeman said.

"The kidnappers were never found," Marx told them.

"Well, there's no doubt that the kidnappers are responsible for all three cases," Daniels said. "All had a boy and a girl, all related, and they were all taken at night. Hardly anything goes on at night, so it makes the abduction process much easier."

"But why would the first case end up with dead kids, and not the second?" Novak asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"It's likely all of the kids were taken for a specific reason. The first pair probably didn't meet the standards, so rather than set them free and end up in jail, their abductors killed them," Taeman stated. "Marx, what were the ages of the kids in the 2004 case?"

"The boy was eight and the girl was eleven."

"2008?"

"Uh, sixteen and fifteen, sir."

"There we go. First case had young kids. Too young for whatever they were needed for. Which means the unsubs want older kids," Taeman said.

"But if the unsubs knew they were too young, why would they kidnap them in the first place?" King asked.

"That brings me back to my first theory. Remorse. Maybe they were trying to replace kids of their own, but they weren't compatible. Age probably wasn't a factor in the kids, just their looks. Look-a-likes of their kids in their past. Marx, did the kids of the last two cases look alike at all in any way?" Taeman asked.

"Yes sir, all were blonde and had brown eyes," she replied.

"Aubree and Aaron have both those qualities," Daniels said. "Yep, we're definitely dealing with the same unsubs from those past cases." He walked over to the board and looked at the pictures. "And the unsubs either live in the area, or they are keeping the kids there. Or both."

"Electrician kidnappers?" Novak shuddered. "I don't even want to know what kind of torture you could get out of using electricity."

"If my calculations are correct…" Daniels started.

"This case is going to end up with dead kids if they don't meet the requirements for whatever these people needs. We're running out of time," Taeman finished. "Marx, get a list of all the electricians living in eastern Miami, and we'll narrow it down from there."

* * *

***Skip a few days***

Aubree POV

I had just walked out of the bathroom after throwing up. Disgusting, I know. But we had barely eaten anything, and it had finally happened. The thing I was most dreading.

I had run out of insulin.

Which meant it had been at least a week since Aaron and I were taken.

He ran over to me, but I stopped him. "For god's sake, Aaron, quit moving so much, it's not going to help your head at all!"

"Again, don't worry about me! It hasn't bothered me in a while. I need to keep a better eye on you now, and you're already really pale." He held my arms and led me to the corner and helped me sit down. "See, you can barely walk straight."

"I'm fine," I waved him off, and then took a deep breath. "I-I just need to rest. It sometimes helps." I leaned against the hard wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

Aaron POV

My sister was not well, and she knew it. She'd been out of insulin for almost a day now. I think this is the most scared I've ever been for her, besides that one time at her baseball game when she almost died. I didn't want to think that that could happen again if we didn't get her a doctor soon.

I let her sleep while still keeping a careful eye on her. A few minutes later, Lyle walked in.

He looked at Aubree. "Wake her up."

"I can't," I replied bluntly.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"She can barely keep her eyes open, she's diabetic and ran out of insulin," I glared at him. "She's sick."

Lyle leaned down in front of me. "Look buddy, in the last eight years, my brother and I have kidnapped four other kids, and we killed two of 'em because they didn't do as we said. Don't think we won't do it again, because we will."

I looked into his eyes, full of hate and pure menace, and I knew that he wasn't kidding.

"So you better listen to me, or the next time your parents will see you will be in a coffin. Wake. Her. Up. NOW!" he finished harshly.

I looked at him before reluctantly crawling over to my sister. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull.

"Bree," I whispered, gently shaking her. "You have to get up."

Her eyes fluttered open tiredly. At the sight of the bags under her eyes, I wanted to punch Lyle.

"What is it?" She caught sight of Lyle and was suddenly awake as she could be. "What is he doing here?"

"Just listen to him, and trust me," I whispered so only she could hear.

"Get up," Lyle said as he walked over. He grabbed both of us in each hand and pushed us out the door. I grabbed Aubree's hand to try and comfort her.

He pushed us into the basement to where Frank was waiting. He had something under a tarp.

Lyle let go of us. "See that tarp?"

The two of us nodded, but Lyle apparently didn't like that. "Speak!"

"Yes," we said, Aubree shakily.

He grinned in sick satisfaction. "Good." He prodded Aubree in the back with something and I glanced over in horror to see that it was a handgun. "Go touch it, missy."

"I-I can't," she stuttered.

Lyle pressed the gun farther into her back and Frank and I watch, and she whimpered. "Do it or you die."

I watched as my sister slowly shuffled over to the tarp and raised a hand to it. As soon as her hand made contact, she screamed and pulled her hand off, holding it.

Lyle and Frank started laughing. "That's great, it works!" Lyle gestured to Aubree. "Pull it off. And ya better do it quick!"

I glared at the two men as my sister looked close to tears when she went to grab the tarp again. She took a deep, shaky breath before quickly grabbing it. She screeched in pain as she ripped it off, revealing a big, digital, clock looking thing.

"What is that?" I asked.

Frank patted the clock. "It's how long you have until you die."

I gulped. "W-what?"

He grinned. "You heard me. It's a countdown. Well, technically, it's a countdown for a bomb we've got hidden in these basement walls. We can't have you running out of here blabbering to everyone 'bout me and my brother. So, we thought this was the better way out of the situation."

"What, killing us?" I said in disbelief.

"Exactly! Smart boy, you are," Lyle said. "My brother and I leave, and we lock you two in here until the countdown stops and the bomb blows the roof off this place, with you two still in it!"

"Why kidnap us, just to kill us?" I exclaimed.

"Turns out you were of no use to us, so we're ending it like the first group of kids we took. With you dying," Frank said.

"You're sick," Aubree coughed.

The brothers shrugged and walked up the stairs. At the top, Lyle stopped in the doorway. "Happy trails! Oh, and there's no way you're getting out of here, even if you tried. You touch these stairs," he pressed a button on a remote he had, "and you're now fried chicken. Man, I love electricity!" With that, he slammed the door.

I glanced at the countdown. According to it, we had 23 hours left until the bomb went off.

Aubree started crying, and I walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Shhh, we'll be okay."

"How can you say that? It's official, we're doomed. We're never going to see Mom and Dad again," she cried.

"We'll get out of here," I told her.

"How? The stairs are electrified, there's no windows, no other doors, and the walls are concrete. I'll be gone before the 23 hours is up anyways; I can't last much longer without insulin!"

"Aubree Ryder Moon, look at me." She glanced at me through her lashes and tear streaked face. "We still have 23 hours to figure something out, okay? Stop thinking about the negative."

"But-"

"No, no buts!"

She glared at me before sitting down hard on the ground. I crouched down beside her. "What, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good again," she groaned. "I'll be right back."

While she presumably went to throw up again, I tried to process everything I had just told my sister. And thinking about it properly, I didn't believe half of what I had said.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, one or two more chapters after this one! I don't think there's a Jefferson area in Miami or anything, I just made it up for the story.**

**Review!**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? joelleR5_**


	7. Safe and Sound

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! :) and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

BAU POV

"We're looking for two males, both between the ages of 40-45. They keep to themselves, both black haired. One will be fairly muscular, the other lankier," Taeman reported to the agents in a meeting as they all wrote down the facts. "They have occupations as electricians."

"We think the unsubs are brothers, abused by their parents when they were young, making them mentally unstable. They live in the eastern part of Miami and drive an SUV with a logo on the side that includes pictures of a spark and electric wires. If you find anything, use your CV radios," Novak finished.

Everyone scattered and went into their vehicles. "Daniels, make sure Marx stays on the line with us; King, gather Jacobs and two others for backup on this one," Taeman said as he jumped into an SUV with Novak and Daniels. "Follow behind and keep in contact."

"Yes sir," they replied.

Taeman started the vehicle and drove off. "Once we find them, we need to figure out a way to get the kids out of there safely."

"We should probably make sure they're still…you know," Novak said.

"If they are, they're most likely being kept somewhere secluded, where people won't be able to see or hear them. Maybe a shed or cellar," Daniels piped up.

"Sir, we've got Jacobs and two others here," King's voice came through the radio.

"Good, stay behind and follow us to Westdale."

"What makes you so sure they're being kept in Westdale? That's almost an hour out of Miami."

"It's the town people call 'Electrician Town.' Worth a shot," Taeman replied.

"We better get good news. The girl has to be out of insulin by now, and probably has been for almost a couple of days, "Jacobs said from King's end.

The BAU and other agents drove out of Miami and drove for a while until they came to what looked like the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes, they spotted a Westdale sign, and a roadside bar beside it.

"Looks like we're here," Novak said, then turned to his radio. "Tell the others to search Westdale while we stop here and check things out."

The BAU pulled into the bar parking lot while the other agents kept driving into the town. They got out of their vehicles.

"A roadside bar in the middle of nowhere. Seems a little sketchy," Jacobs muttered as they walked up to the door.

"No kidding."

As they walked into the bar, everyone looked at them.

Novak held up her badge. "Sorry to bother you all. I'm Agent Novak, we're with the FBI. We're wondering if any of you know of two electricians living around here?"

One guy laughed. "Honey, in Westdale, everyone's an electrician."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do any of you know of two blonde electricians that are the ones causing Austin Moon and his wife grief?" Novak replied.

Everyone stared at the team in utter shock, causing Novak to raise a questioning eyebrow.

One lady stood up from her spot at a table, and said, "The Cranton brothers are behind that horrible abduction?"

The team was on full alert now. "Cranton brothers?" King repeated.

The lady nodded. "They've lived in Jefferson their whole lives. As far as I know, they're still there. But they've always seemed like such nice people."

"Jefferson?" Taeman asked.

"It's a small town around here, like us. Blink and you'll miss it."

"You say the brothers have always seemed nice?"

She nodded, along with everyone else in the bar. "Everyone knows each other in Jefferson and Westdale. That's why we're all so shocked it's them."

"Are you sure they're the only brother electricians around the two towns? Seems unlikely," Daniels said.

"We're not very populated. Even together, the numbers are small between the two of us," she replied.

"How far is Jefferson from here?"

"Like, five minutes. Just keep following this road."

Daniels grabbed his walkie talkie. "Marx, look up the name Cranton in Jefferson's directory."

"On it," she said through his ear piece.

"Thank you, you've been a big help," Taeman said as the team turned to run out.

"And Agents?" the lady asked.

They turned around.

"Throw those bastards in jail," she said grimly.

They gave a nod and ran out of the bar to the SUV's. King told the others to go ahead to Jefferson. Taeman floored the SUV as they sped towards the town.

"Marx, I'm putting you on speaker," Daniels said as he pressed a button. "Go."

"Alright, so there are two names under the last name Cranton in Jefferson. Lyle and Frank," Marx said through the phone.

"Please tell me they're brothers, or we're screwed," Novak said.

"They're brothers all right. Twins."

"Twins?" everyone in the vehicle exclaimed.

"I know, I did the same thing."

"Guess we know why they had Aubree and Aaron monitored and not the other cases," Daniels said.

"According to their files, they live at 18 Sander Street in Jefferson. It's at the end of town, near the power plant."

"Thanks Marx, we've got 'em now," Taeman said.

"Over and out." She hung up.

Novak told everyone over CV to head to that address as they entered Jefferson.

"There's the power plant," Daniels pointed out a big building.

"And there's 18," Taeman said as he veered beside the curb in front of a small house. The other agents and police were already there, along with an ambulance.

Everyone jumped out with their bullet proof vests on and guns at the ready.

"Novak, you go with Daniels and check around back for sheds; King, Jacobs, and I will head inside. The rest of you scan the yard and side of the house for cellars. Some stay out here by the vehicles for backup," Taeman ordered as everyone did as they were told.

The three agents slowly approached the door and leaned against the wall beside the door.

"FBI, open up!" Jacobs yelled. No one answered for a few minutes, so he signalled to three and kicked the door open, gun out, the other two close behind. The house was cold and dark, and the windows were all shut.

King checked upstairs while the two men looked on the main floor. She came back down. "No one up there. Cranton's aren't here."

"Doesn't mean the kids aren't. The basement," Taeman told them as they approached the stairs. They all held out their guns.

"FBI!" King yelled.

"We're down here!" came a boy's raspy voice.

Taeman opened the door. "Wait, don't touch the stairs, they're electrified!"

"Aaron, is that you?" Taeman yelled down the stairs.

"Yes, we're both here, but there's a bomb down here!"

"How much longer?"

"Fourteen minutes, hurry!" Aaron yelled.

"Is your sister okay?" King yelled.

"No, she passed out five minutes ago!"

"Alright, hold on and don't panic," Taeman said.

"Yeah, too late for that!"

He turned to King. "Go get Daniels, tell him we found them and need medical assistance right now. We'll need to shut the power off in the house to get to them."

King ran out and a few seconds later, she came back with Novak, Daniels and a few emergency personnel who had a stretcher.

"We found a remote hidden in the bushes by their shed out back. It's for the stairs," Novak said.

"There's a bomb downstairs with about twelve minutes left before it goes off, so hurry," Taeman said.

She pressed the button and the buzzing in the stairs stopped. "There." She picked up a fork from the counter and dropped it on the stairs. Nothing happened.

"C'mon." The team ran downstairs to find the kids in the corner. Aaron was holding his sister.

"Oh, thank god," Aaron sighed of relief as the team ran over. Daniels went to discharge the bomb while the emergency personnel ran to Aubree.

"She's still breathing," Aaron told them.

King gave him an apple and a bottle of water. "Here, bud."

"Thanks," he replied. He looked at his sister. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Daniels said as he walked over. "Wire's cut on the bomb. We're safe."

* * *

Aaron POV

When I heard the voice of the FBI, I almost cried with relief. When they ran down, and I knew we were going to be okay, and my sister had gotten help before the unthinkable happened, I did cry.

The girl agent rubbed my back. "She'll be okay, Aaron, we got to her in time. The EMT's injected insulin into her."

I nodded and wiped my eyes. "I'm so glad. Thank you."

King nodded.

Taeman spoke up. "C'mon, let's head upstairs."

The agents helped me upstairs while the emergency personnel carried Aubree up carefully. She was still unconscious.

In the kitchen, I saw a stretcher, which Aubree was placed on. As she and I were checked over, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Aaron?"

I jumped up and ran over to her. "Thank god you're awake! I was so worried!"

"W-where are we?"

"We're safe, the FBI found us. We're going to be okay," I told her.

She smiled for the first time in over a week. "R-really?" Her voice was really hoarse.

I grinned back. "Yeah, really."

She reached up weakly to give me a hug. I hugged her back before pulling away so the paramedics could keep checking her over.

Turns out I didn't have a concussion, thankfully. I got some Advil and more food before we were brought outside, Aubree being pushed on the stretcher.

As soon as I stepped outside, I let out a yell.

"Mom, Dad!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, cliffy's suck. But, the next chapter will obviously be the long awaited reunion between Austin & Ally and their children. So stay tuned! Hope you liked that chapter, it was pretty hard to write.**

**Oh, and who has seen the promo for Albums & Auditions? I almost cried! If you haven't seen it, go see it now!**

**Joelle xx**

**Twitter? joelleR5_**


	8. Reunited at Last

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of Kidnapped! Thanks for everyone who showed support for the story, it means alot to me! :)**

**Enjoy the long awaited Moon reunion! and sorry for mistakes!**

* * *

Ally POV

"Ally!" Austin shouted from the kitchen. "Get down here!"

I sighed from our bed. I was attempting to nap, but I was tossing and turning too much, so I grudgingly got up and went to the stairs railing. "What?"

"Just come here!"

I groaned and slowly walked downstairs. "Austin, I'm really not in the mood for anything."

I walked into the kitchen to find Austin looking at me.

"Well?"

"They know where the kids are," he said.

My eyes widened and I grabbed the counter for support. "W-what?"

"An agent just called and said they know where they are and they're on their way to Jefferson," he replied.

"Are they okay?"

Austin looked sad again. "He, um, didn't say. They haven't got to them yet. We're supposed to stay here and wait."

I grabbed the keys and tossed them to him. "Like hell. Let's go."

We ran out to our SUV and jumped in. Austin started it and floored the vehicle out of the driveway and down the street towards the highway.

"How long is Jefferson from here?" I asked as we sped through cars.

"About an hour," he replied. Austin looked at the speed gage, which read 145 km. "Eh, give or take."

"Well drive faster!" I shrieked.

"Ally, I'm already going 145," Austin said. "Do you want to get stopped by the cops?"

"It's not like we can't afford to pay a speeding ticket," I replied.

"Still!"

I huffed as Austin continued to dodge cars as we flew out of Miami. After a while, we passed the Westdale sign.

"Finally! Only five minutes left," I sighed.

Austin gave me a sideways glance. "Finally? Ally, it's only been twenty five minutes since we left Miami."

"Twenty five? It felt like forty five."

"I, uh, sped up a bit," he blushed. Uh huh, a bit my ass.

"At least we're almost there," I told him. A few minutes later, we drove into Jefferson. I was bouncing in my seat.

"Just drive around. We'll know which one it is," I said as we passed houses.

"Ally."

"Or maybe we'll get another call saying-"

"Ally."

"Or we could-"

"Allyson!" Austin yelled. He shakily pointed out the windshield. I looked and gasped.

Austin had pulled up in front of a house that was surrounded by police cars, barricades, FBI vehicles, and an ambulance. There were paramedics pushing a stretcher with someone on it from around the side of the house. Someone covered with a white sheet.

"Oh no, no, no, no," I said as we jumped out and ran to the barricades.

"Austin!" I sobbed as we looked at the paramedics near the stretcher.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Shhh, that m-might not be one of them, honey."

"Who else would it be?" I sobbed into his chest. He started shaking a bit too. This can't be happening…not to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moon?"

We turned around to find an agent standing behind us. "You're not supposed to be here."

"We aren't going anywhere until we see both of our kids," Austin replied firmly. He glanced back at the ambulance where the deceased person was being loaded into it. "I-is that…"

"No, you're kids are still inside," she replied quickly. "That was one of their abductors."

"Oh thank god," I breathed with relief as Austin turned to hug me tightly.

The agent suddenly touched her ear. "Here." She paused. "Alright, got it."

She took her hand off her ear and yelled, "Coast is clear, they're coming out!"

Everyone dropped their guns and a few rushed to the door.

It opened and a couple of agents came out, followed by our son. Aubree came out after on a stretcher. I let out a sob of relief. They were both alive.

Aaron caught sight of us. "Mom, Dad!" Our daughter gave a weak wave.

Aaron bolted over while the paramedics kept Aubree behind.

As soon as he was within the barricades, Austin and I ran over and engulfed Aaron in a big hug.

"Thank god you're alright!" I cried as I peppered him with kisses. Austin hugged him tightly and rubbed Aaron's back. I saw my husband's face glistening with tears.

"I'm okay, guys, really," Aaron said. He patted my back. "Okaaaay mom, that's enough kisses."

"Mmm, no," I muttered as I continued to kiss him and hug the life out of him.

"I know, I missed you guys too," Aaron said, hugging us back. We reluctantly pulled away and saw Aubree being pushed over.

"Oh sweetie," Austin's voice cracked as he looked at the state she was in. He leaned over to gently hug her and kiss her head. "We're so glad you're okay. We missed you so much. Both of you."

I threw my hands over my mouth and cried some more as I got a good look at my daughter. She had a gash on her cheek and lip, both of which were caked with dry blood. Her hair had blood in it, her face and arms were bruised, and her clothes were filthy and torn. "Oh my god, Aubree, what happened to you?"

Her eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered as she curled her head farther into her dad's shoulder. In response, he pulled her closer carefully.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Honey?"

"He beat me," she said weakly.

"What?" I cried in shock. I saw Austin's jaw clench as he rested his head on Aubree's.

"One of the guys beat me up," she repeated.

"The jerks made me watch," Aaron said grimly. "Locked me in a cage and forced me to watch them beat her to a pulp." He patted his sister's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay."

She grabbed his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying by my side the whole time," she said.

"Of course," he smiled, squeezing her hand back. "What are twins for?" Aubree smiled.

"Family hug!" Austin said, wrapping us all in a big, well needed hug.

Suddenly, Agent Taeman walked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get these two to Tidal Springs Hospital for further examination," he said. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, if you don't mind, I'd like a word with you before you follow the ambulance."

Austin and I nodded.

"We'll be right behind you in a few minutes," I said to our kids before giving them one last kiss each. Austin gave Aubree a kiss on the head and ruffled Aaron's hair before the paramedics ushered them to the ambulance. Aaron climbed in after his sister was lifted in on the stretcher and they took off with the sirens blaring.

Agent Taeman turned to us. "Now, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but the suspects, Lyle and Frank, had planned to detonate a bomb with your kids left locked in the basement."

"Oh god," I whispered as I leaned into Austin.

"Luckily, we got here in time and Agent Daniels was able to stop it. Your daughter was also helped in time before something bad happened, though she was unconscious when we arrived."

"O-okay, but she's going to be fine, right?" Austin asked worriedly.

"Yes, she'll make a full recovery," Taeman replied. "A few of our team members managed to track down the suspects, though they were forced to shoot Lyle. Frank is in custody, so you have nothing to worry about anymore."

We breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Agent?" Austin spoke up as Taeman went to leave.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything." Austin pulled me to his side. "You saved our children's lives. We can't thank you enough."

Taeman nodded. "It's what we do, but you're welcome. Excuse me." He walked off.

I turned to my husband. "Now we can finally live in peace."

He grinned, for the first time in over a week. "I'm glad. The kids' are safe and back with us. Our family is finally back together."

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I replied. "Now c'mon, we better head to the hospital. I miss our babies already."

"Me too. This is going to be a long road to recovery," Austin said as we walked to our vehicle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the twins are scarred for life now. Emotionally and physically. They'll probably have nightmares every night," Austin said sadly. "The healing process begins."

"Well, we'll get through it. Together." I said firmly.

He grabbed my hand. "As a family."

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Hope you guys liked it, it was a lot harder to write a reunion than I thought it was going to be haha. Like the little twist I threw in there with the dead person? It wasn't originally going to be like that :p**

**Anyways, review please! Any questions, PM me!**

**Joelle xx**

**Oh, and I'm starting a new story, so stay tuned for it! I'm super excited! :) It will be called "Pregnancy 101"**

**Thanks!**

**Twitter? joelleR5_**


End file.
